Hasta Volverte a Encontrar…
by alien2506
Summary: Las distancias no son importantes siempre y cuando haya un regreso. Las despedidas nunca son largas si los que se despiden han de volverse a ver. Haruka lo sabía... Michiru lo aprenderá.


**Hasta Volverte a Encontrar…**

Una historia de: Natalia @-- Rosa Roja

Basada en los personajes de: Naoko Takeuchi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A veces cierro los ojos y rezo por que esto no sea un sueño. Entonces las lágrimas huyen de mis ojos, resbalándose hasta mi barbilla. Es imposible creer que la encontré, que después de tantos años de soledad por fin la puedo sostener entre mis brazos. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, pediría jamás apartarme de su lado. La observo repetidamente y mis ojos no pueden acostumbrarse a tanta luz. Sus mejillas son tan suaves debajo de mi rudo contacto, es como acariciar el terciopelo. Mi corazón late con dolor, cada palpitación es como un centenar de afilados cuchillos atravesándome una y otra vez. Mi respiración se torna agitada y dolorosa mientras que la de ella es tranquila, pausada… es como poesía silente.

                Sus párpados imitan al manto terso que cubre dos bellos luceros, y que van adornados por un par de largas y rizadas pestañas. Al observar sus labios me es imposible resistir la tentación de robarles un beso. Así como le observo parece invitarme a besarla, con ese par de labios tersos como pétalos de rosa y entre abiertos como la violeta tímida que se asoma a la primer brisa de la primavera. Sus cabellos son la envidia de cada ola del océano y me es gracioso ver cómo el mar trata de imitar sus hermosos tonos verdes. De todo su ser lo que más amo es aquello que precisamente jamás podré tocar: su nombre. Michiru… esa parte de ella que sólo la puede acariciar el viento, mi elemento, cuando de mis labios partidos la llamo y me sonríe.

                Michiru, cuánto tardé en encontrarte y al fin estás aquí. Es fabulosa la sensación de poder mirarla a los ojos y saber, que dentro de ella, su corazón late por mí. Puedo decirles muchas cosas cursis sobre mi primer encuentro con Michiru, sobre la primera vez que supe que la amaba, pero no tendría ningún caso porque eso ustedes ya lo saben o se lo imaginan, y es que mis palabras jamás podrían relatar mis verdaderas emociones de cada momento junto a ella.

                No es posible describir la maravillosa sensación que atraviesa mi piel cuando rozo la suya. Ni la miel mas dulce es equiparable con el sabor de sus labios. Estar a su lado es como morir e ir al paraíso, lo sé, esto ha sido dicho un millón de veces pero cómo rayos explico lo que es estar con ella si mis propias palabras no son lo suficientemente bellas y descriptivas. Estar a su lado es hacer que el mundo deje de correr y que el tiempo deje de existir. Verla es un simple deleite y es, al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa al instante.

                Verla trabajando es deleite de dioses. Es verla sonreír mientras sus ojos se iluminan y la manera en que muerde la punta del bolígrafo esperando que otra idea cruce por su mente. Es como un acto teatral, verla rebozando de alegría cuando una idea es de su total agrado, es verla entristecerse cuando en un momento la idea magnífica se va y es sustituida por otra mediocre. ¿Pueden creerlo? Escuchándola hablar para sí misma, desesperarse, y después gritarle a su bolígrafo. ¿Cómo describir lo cómicamente serio que resulta verle golpetear el papel, desesperada por una frase que adorne los últimos acordes de su composición? Me gusta verla trabajar, no es cosa de diario ver un genio trabajando.

                Olvido mencionar la extraña sensación que me recorre siempre que observo su cuerpo bañado por la luz del sol todas las mañanas a mi lado. Es realmente increíble ver sus párpados cerrados, un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y un esbozo de sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Yo no sé de qué sería capaz por ella, y lo que más me sorprende no es lo que yo podría hacer por ella sino lo que ella es capaz de hacer por mí. Me sorprende porque no comprendo qué tengo yo que ella considere digno de recibir, como ofrenda de amor, su propia vida. Es verdad, la idolatro, pero ustedes también lo harían si vieran sus sonrisas y hubieran limpiado cada una de sus lágrimas. Es una verdadera diosa, eso se adivina con tan sólo verla. Lo más maravilloso es que es MI diosa, y muchos podrán idolatrarla pero sólo yo puedo tocarla y amarla cuando el sol se apaga en el cielo.

                Tardé tanto en encontrarla y ahora debo sumergirme en la melancolía del tiempo porque ya no me es permitido seguir besándola, seguir abrazándola, seguir admirándola cada amanecer, ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Me habría gustado poder darle más, porque lo que pude darle fue demasiado poco. ¿Por qué en estos momentos es cuando pensamos en todo lo que pudimos haber hecho y que por una razón u otra dejamos de hacer? Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, de nada… excepto de amarla más. La amo con todo mi ser, pero siento que pude haberla amado con mucho más que mi ser y mi alma. Quizá debí pedir prestado el universo y usarlo de bóveda para guardar todo el amor que pude haberle dado de haber tenido dónde albergarlo. 

Hoy ya es un poco tarde para hablar de lo que debí haber hecho, pero definitivamente pude haberla amado más. Hoy ni siquiera puedo decirle que la amo, ni puedo despedirme de ella como me hubiera gustado. Un error, un imprudente error me arrebató el derecho de amarla hasta el final de sus días. Es hora que termine mis meditaciones, debo partir al lugar donde la he de esperar. 

Michiru, mi amor, no llores más sobre mi cuerpo inerte, recuerda bien que nuestras almas son gemelas y que estamos destinadas a estar juntas siempre. Nuestro amor sobrepasa por mucho la línea de la muerte. Te amo, Michiru…

*

- ¿Qué pasó, Michiru? - preguntó Setsuna.

Michiru tenía la mano sobre sus labios y por un momento sus lágrimas cesaron.

- Sentí… No es nada, Setsuna. Vamos.

Al féretro que guardaba el cuerpo de Haruka le fue cerrada la tapa. Michiru limpió sus lágrimas con su pañuelo y tomó la mano de Hotaru que no dejaba de sollozar a su lado. Junto a Setsuna avanzó por el largo pasillo que horas atrás había estado ocupado por sus amigos más cercanos. Se detuvo repentinamente y giró mirando el féretro de Haruka. Una alegre sonrisa cubrió su rostro por un segundo y después se disipó. Antes de que cerraran la tapa, estaba segura, había sentido los labios de Haruka sobre los de ella.

_Sí, Haruka, nuestro amor va más allá de la muerte. No te digo adiós, tan sólo: hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar._

**FIN**

**_*  
Al Final del Arcoiris   
(Ricardo Montaner)  
_**_  
Aquí no corre el tiempo tras la prisa  
Jamás se ven pasar las mismas golondrinas  
Aquí no sale el sol pues no se oculta  
Quisiera estar contigo hoy hay neblina.  
  
No tengo que gritar para que me escuches  
Ni tocarte para que me sientas  
Si me notas perdida la mirada  
Es que ahora te miro con el alma  
  
Te esperaré en la última página del libro  
A media tarde urgente de cariño  
Te esperaré en la altura sublime del silencio  
Para hacerte el amor en una nube  
Al final del arcoiris  
  
No tienes que seguir estando triste  
Sólo me puse alas   
y me fui volando a las estrellas.  
Y si me notas perdida la mirada  
Es que ahora te miro con el alma.  
  
Te esperaré en la última página del libro  
A media tarde urgente de cariño  
Te esperaré en la altura sublime del silencio  
Para hacerte el amor en una nube  
Al final del arcoiris_

*

Comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias:

usagi2099@hotmail.com

Nota de la autora:

                Esta historia se la dedico a una persona muy especial para mí que me ha a acompañado tantas veces en mis quehaceres diarios y aunque sentí su presencia, jamás supe que se trataba de ella. Le dedico esta historia porque ha estado conmigo más allá de lo que puedo recordar. Es difícil encontrar a su alma gemela, pero si se esfuerzan por sentirla la encontraran tarde o temprano, porque el verdadero amor es a lo único a lo que la muerte le promete eternidad.


End file.
